Death Prediction
by airie111
Summary: Cana make a fortune telling. The card did not show a good fortune as one if it shows a death angle card and it worries her. A certain conflict arises and somehow it matches with what the card showed. Will someone dies or what does the card really mean?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cana make a fortune telling. The card did not show a good fortune as one if it shows a death angle card and it worries her. A certain conflict arises and somehow it matches with what the card showed. Will someone died or what does the card really mean?

Warning: Lot's of mistakes.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!

* * *

A day at Fairy Tail guild starts peacefully as the only ones who currently at the guild are Mira, Lisanna, Cana and Levy. Mira wiping the glasses, Lisanna sweeping the floor, Levy reading her new book and Cana surprisingly not drinking any beer but sitting on the chair, staring at her cards.

"Mira-nee, I've done sweeping the floor!" Said Lisanna happily

"Good job Lisanna!"

Lisanna sit on the stool near the bar. She plays with her fingers before saying, "Mira-nee, I kind of forcing Natsu to go on a mission with me today. Just a simple mission cleaning some old lady's backyard near the village here." Said Lisanna.

"Did Natsu agree to go with you? I don't mind if you wanted to go but…" Mira seems hesitant to continue.

"Is it about Lucy?" Lisanna concluded. Natsu agreed but half-heartened. After all I told him that we should go with just the two of us.

"But Lisanna I don't remember there is a mission as you mention. Are you plotting something?!" Mira raise her eyebrow demanding the truth.

"I give up." Lisanna put her hands up and continue. "It's not like I wanted to separate Natsu from Lucy or his team. I just want to spend some time with him, recalling our memories together and have some serious talk with him. You know that it is hard to actually keep my feeling without having a straight answer. If my feeling did not reciprocate with him, I will totally give up. I just need a straight answer.

Mira's face softens. She holds her sister's shoulders encouraging her. "I understand. If that what you want I will support you. If Natsu plays with your feeling, I will teach him a lesson." Mira assures her.

Lisanna smiles and hugs her sister. "Thanks a lot Mira-nee!"

"Hei guys, come here for a second." Cana suddenly called.

All of them walk towards Cana with curiosity.

"What's up Cana?" Levy questioned.

"Since I woke up this morning, I have such a bad feeling. I do some fortune telling and see what the card said." Cana shows the card on the table.

There is tree card. One shows a crying goddess, second shows a devil and the third one is the death angle.

All of them stare at the card with worry plastered on their face. "How many times did you do this? Did you know whose fortune is this?" Lisanna asks

"As far as I concern, it has been 5 times since I enter the guild. This is first time I can't indicate whose fortune is this. It just happens… But I'm sure this is the truth and somehow related to our guild because when I do it at home, three cards shows up but the picture is blurred." Cana explained.

The three girls just look at each other nervously. 'Is it related to me? Maybe Natsu rejected me and devil comes to get me and I died?' Lisanna thought.

"Guys, let's be positive about this okay. Worrying won't solve the card's mystery. Just put this aside and keep it a secret. If the others know about this, it will cause panic. Don't you guys agreed?" Mira sorted out.

"Yep. I agreed." Levy nodded together with Cana and Lisanna.

"Just.. Be careful guys." Cana reminded

As the sun gets hotter, one by one Fairy Tail mages comes into the guild. The usual brawl started the time Natsu and his 'best friend' Gray enter the guild, followed by Gajeel and the others. They're enjoying themselves as Master and Erza is not in the guild for the moment.

Lucy's pov.

Seriously, this morning is not one of the best mornings in my life. I don't know how I fall down from my bed, causing my head hurts sooooo much! I search for an ice in the fridge but it has finished. Great! Now I miss Gray for barging into my house. At least he can produce some ice when I need it. Then, I went into the bathroom and almost slipped flat on the floor. Thank god I manage to hold on the pipe or I'm sure I will be hospitalized by now. And the worst part is, my rent is due tomorrow! I have to find Natsu and get some job! These few days he doesn't want to go on a mission because of his mood but he promised me to go today. No matter what his excuses, I will drag him!

As I walk through the busy road to the guild, thinking possible way to drag Natsu, my back feels chill as if something or someone is following me. I turn my back but there is nothing suspicious. I just shrugged those feeling and continue walking. On my way, I see a crowd surrounding a town's notice board. I wonder what news can get everyone attention. Due to curiosity, I join the crowd and see..

'_List of girl who disappeared in 3 days. Woman should be really caution of any suspicious people.' _

I read through the notice and I realize that there are more than 10 woman has been kidnapped in just 3 days. It is scary; I have to tell my friends about this. A few moments later, I reach the guild. The sound of people fighting could be heard not far from the guild's door I sighed. How can I go through them without getting hurt? I sighed again.

I walk into the guild, carefully while ducking and avoiding any cups and plates flying in the air. After a moment of critical situation, I manage to get through the way without getting hurt. Yeay! Victory for me! I fasten my pace and sits beside Levy.

Normal pov

"Hello Levy!" Lucy greeted.

"Hai Lu-chan! Eh, wait a minute. What's wrong with your forehead? It bruised." Levy said, loud enough until the Natsu and Gray heard them.

Gray and Natsu stop fighting as well as the others. All of them turn their attention to Lucy. "What's wrong with you Lucy?" Gray asks, worried plastered on his face.

Lucy blushes with the sudden attention. "Ahhh.. It's nothing. I just knocked on the floor in my sleep I guess." Lucy said while scratching her neck in embarrassment.

"Ahh.. Ooohh…" Other guild member mumbles.

Gray goes to the bar asking for small clean cloth, then comes and sits beside Lucy. He makes some ice and put it inside the cloth. "Put this on your forehead. It will help reduce the bruise."

Natsu did not manage to utter a single word. He is too annoyed by Gray who is too nice to Lucy. He wanted to punch him on the face but decided to just hold it for a moment. He knows Gray thinks Lucy as her little sister but his perception might change anytime. Natsu wanted to go greet Lucy but Lisanna caught his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu?" Lisanna asks

"I'm going to greet Lucy. Why?" Natsu asks innocently.

"Do you forget your promise? We need to go NOW or we will be late." Lisanna emphasize.

"Promise? Go? W-where?... Oh! I forgot! Lisanna I'm sorry but I've promise Lucy find some job to cover her rent."

Lisanna feel hurt but did not give up. She bit her lips. "But… you've promised me. I told you this is our first time after I come back from Edolas."

"I…." Natsu trailed his eyes, eying Lucy who laughing with Gray. Jealousy strikes him and he sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go. But we really have to finish the job fast because I have to keep my promise with Lucy. Let me talk with her for a moment."

Lisanna nodded in satisfaction and of course some guilt towards Lucy.

"Hei Lucy" Natsu greeted. " I…" before he could continue, Lucy intercept.

"Natsu!" Lucy whined. "Finally you've stop fighting! Have you come to your senses? Now, let's pick some job. You've promised me don't you?" Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand.

"A-about that….." Natsu shuttered. "I'm sorry; I've to go with Lisanna. I've promised her. But the job is too easy. I'll finish it fast and come back here to do another job with you." Natsu begged.

Lucy stupefied. She did not respond to what Natsu had told her. She gulped and releases Natsu's hand, which really makes Natsu feels bad. "A-ahh, is that so?" Lucy fakes a smile.

At that time Gray makes a move. He stands up, giving his back to Natsu which really makes Natsu furiously mad with jealousy. "Let me do the job with you." Gray offered.

Lucy tilted her head, looking at Natsu with hope he will disapprove it. However, the word that comes out of Natsu's mouth is not something she could imagine.

"Yeah Lucy, just go with him. After all he is the one who can take care of you. Helping you with the ice when you need it. Who knows if he go on a mission with you will get full payment because he is not destructive as I am. Because he is dependent, you can just rest and let him do the fighting alone. You can have the reward without broking a sweat! He also…" Natsu said with jealousy hint behind the word. He did not mean to offend Lucy. It is more like throwing out his dissatisfaction because he thinks Gray did a better job than him in taking care of Lucy.

*SLAP*

That force stops him from talking further. Lucy could not contain her anger. "What are you talking about?!" Lucy faces him. "Are you trying to say, I'm using you to get a money?! Who said that as a team we must stick with each other?! I do complain about your destructive behavior but I've never ask you to go with other people just to get full payment!"

"I-I don't mean it to be like that! I just….."

Just save your breath Natsu. "You're right. Next time maybe I should ask Loke to go on a mission while I stay at home enjoying some time alone. I'm disappointed with you Natsu Dragoneel. Let's go Gray. Looks like you will be my servant by helping me get some money." Lucy gives her smile towards her friends and guild member and walk out of the guild, leaving Natsu who still shocked to give any reaction.

All of them are too surprise with Lucy's outburst. Mira gives a sign to everyone in the guild to disperse. They nodded and sit at their usual place, leaving Natsu and surprisingly Lisanna who indirectly affected by her words.

Lisanna walk towards Natsu. "Hei Natsu, you should go after her."

"I've make her mad. She will hate me…" Natsu dejected.

"No she won't. She might be mad right now, but she if you apologize, she will forgive you." Lisanna assures.

"Don't you see her eyes? She really disappointed with me. She is really hurt… S-she…."

"Stop it Natsu! You know Lucy better than any of us. Don't be a baby and face her." Lisanna said in strict tone.

"Y-you're right. I shouldn't have those negative thinking." Natsu give his smile. "Thanks Lisanna." Natsu patted her head.

"Sure thing." Lisanna nodded.

"Wait, how about our mission?" Natsu questioned.

"It's okay. We can always pick another job together next time."

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll make sure to tell Lucy before making a promise with you." Natsu apologize and give his goofy grin before dashing out of the guild, following Lucy.

Lisanna just watch Natsu running after Lucy. She sighed and walk out of the guild to find some space to think. Levy and Cana exchange glances. Is this what those card means? Is it Lucy or Lisanna's fortune?

…..

Lucy walks out of the guild together with Gray. Her pace is too fast until Gray having a hard time following her. When she sure they are far from the guild, Lucy release Gray's hand.

"Sorry Gray, I dragged you without thinking." Said Lucy.

"Lucy, I know Natsu didn't mean what he had said earlier. He was just annoyed because I interfere with your conversation. Now I'm feeling guilty."

"Let's not talk about this for a moment. I'm still boiling right now."

Gray lowered his head, feeling really guilty.

Lucy notices the sudden silence and decided to give up. She shows her face before Gray and smile. "I'm sorry Gray. To be honest I don't expect something like that coming out from Natsu. That's why I become mad. But it's not your fault and you don't have to feel guilty. I just need some time to cool myself. I don't blame you, Natsu or even Lisanna. I just feel a little disappointed but I'll be fine in a few hours from now. Lucy assures him.

"Fine. But you should come back to the guild tomorrow or I'll hurt you down."

Lucy giggles. "Alright…. And Thanks Gray…"

With that, Lucy walks away, leaving Gray who still watching her back from far away.

* * *

How was it? Do review and give me some suggestion. I love to hear some ideas from you guys.

Please ignore my grammar as I have a lot of problem with English language,especially in term of writing.

Anyway, thanks for spending your time reading my story, do wait for the next chapter.

Have a nice day! (^^) (v)

~Airie111~


	2. Chapter 2

hello there. Here the new chapter. I'm considering about the character death but still could not come to a decision yet. Anyway.. here is the new chapter! Enjoy!

WARNING: lots of grammar and mistakes

DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

Lucy pov

I walked around Magnolia town enjoying the scenery near the river. I sat on the edge of the river, thinking. I sighed… I know I shouldn't let my anger take over me. Now I'm feeling guilty towards them. I sighed again. Then Loke appears beside me.

"Feeling down princess?" Loke questioned.

I sighed again. Loke giggle and hold my shoulders making me face him, close.

"W-what are you doing Loke" I shuttered.

"Just want to have a deep look at you Lucy. Your dejected face is really cute you know."

I blush and hit his head. "Shut up lion!"

"Sorry Lucy. I just want to cheer you up." Loke said.

"Cheering me up?! You know what? It worked. But don't do that again or next time I kick you!" I threatens.

Loke gulped and nodded.

"You know everything?" I asked

"Yes. And in my opinion, Natsu is just jealous. If I were in Natsu's place, I might do the same. Well not saying things that would make you mad of course. That Natsu is idiot. He should not say anything sensitive like that." Loke explained.

"What sensitive?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Eh?! No.. No.. I don't mean it like that." Loke flustered.

"Ahaha.. I got you Loke. You know what; you're just the same as Natsu. Idiot! "I stick out my tongue.

"Well, I'm not as idiot as Natsu." Loke defended.

I could not stop myself from smiling. "Anyway thanks. I think I should go meet Lisanna. She might feel hurt by my word." Now go back and rest. Send my regards to the others. " I running back to where Lissana usually go when she is down. Lissana is my best friend and I shouldn't have let my anger to Natsu affect my relationship. And thanks to Loke, I feel fine now. Natsu is idiot and I know he didn't mean anything he says. I'm the one who let my anger make some corrupted imagination.

Natsu pov.

I run as fast as I could to track Lucy's scent. "Hachoo!" I sneeze, just who the hell is talking about me? I never sneeze except people talk about me! I cursed. I run and run until I met Gray on my way. I stop and greet him to ask about Lucy.

"Gray where is Lucy?"

"She wanted to be alone. Just leave her alone would you?" Gray answer straight without any emotion. It makes me confused.

"I wanted to apologize to her. Well, I wanted to find her anyway. Bye then." I run past Gray but before I run far Gray's word stop me.

"Hei Natsu."

I turn my back, facing him. "WHAT?! I want to find Lucy fast!" I spat

"I've decided that I will make Lucy fall in love with me. I will try until she makes her own choices. So, if you wanted to win her, you better do something to fix your relationship fast." Gray said in determination in his eyes. His word says that he wanted to challenge me and at the same time encourage me to take Lucy away?

"You don't have to worry. I will fix everything and Lucy will be mine. Worry for yourself ice brain."

"Fine. Let's compete fairly then ash brain."

"Fine." I said and run again to find Lucy.

Normal Pov.

True enough, Lisanna walk to the place where she usually hangs out with Lucy. A small pond near the guild. Lisanna sit near the tree, sighed.

Lisanna's pov

I sit near the tree. Feeling really guilty with everything that had happen. Lucy is my best friend and I don't want make her feel unsecure because of me. A lot of people ask me if I feel jealous when I know Lucy and Natsu becomes best friend. Honestly I don't. It just I love Natsu, but if he love Lucy, I don't mind. I just want a straight answer from him. That's all. Natsu have grown up and he knows what the best for him.

When I was in Edolas, I know Edo Natsu love Edo Lucy too much but he could not admit his feeling because of his 'cowardness'. Then, I come back to Earthland, I know it might me the same. But… I want a straight answer directly from him. If he does love Lucy, I can let him go because Lucy is a nice and lovely woman. Natsu is in a good hand. After all, we can't force people to love us.

As I thinking, I heard someone or something running towards my direction.

Normal POV

"Lissanna!" Lucy called loudly, scanning the area.

"L-lucy?" Lissanna shuttered, clearly shocked to see her here.

"Lissanna." Lucy say in relief. "I'm-sorry-if-my word earlier hurt you." Lucy apologizing while caught her breath.

"Calm down Lucy, take a deep breath." Lissanna rubbing Lucy's back lightly.

"Fuh.. You know I run as fast as I could after I realize I might make you hurt." Lucy explained.

"Lucy, you shouldn't have to apologize to me. I'm at fault. I should not force Natsu in the first place." Lisanna lowered her head.

"Hmmm.. If you say so.. Don't worry about it. We do know Natsu is an idiot. He is always forgetful. So, I don't blame you or him. I think this is just a misunderstanding and I don't want to drag it longer." Lucy said positively, giving her dazzling smile.

"Thanks a lot Lucy." Lissanna said with teary eyes.

"Hei Lisanna, don't cry. If you do, I might cry as well." Lucy flustered.

Lissana wiped her tears away. "I'm not crying. I'm just glad to have you as my friend Lucy."

"Aww Lisanna.. You're too kind." Lucy hugs her.

Lisanna and Lucy keep talking to each other until the sky turns dark.

"Look Lucy, it already evening. I bet everyone might worry about us. After all, we disappeared after a small fight this afternoon."Lissanna chuckle.

"Hee. You're right. Gray and Natsu might hunt us if we don't go back now." Lucy giggles. "Now let's…"

Before Lucy could finish her word, she sees a weird light coming towards Lissanna. "Lisanna, duck!" Lucy caught Lisanna's arm and force her down. They were shocked by the sudden attack but composed themselves. They are experience wizard after all.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Lucy shouted.

"Hello ladies…." A man in cloak greeted them.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" Lisanna added.

"Just want to have some fun with you ladies. But not here.. Let's go to my place shall we?" He answered with such a creepy tone that makes them shiver.

"We don't intent to have fun with you." Lucy answered. "Open the gate…." Before Lucy could finish her word, that man lunch forward, grabbing Lucy's throat.

"I don't want other people to join the fun." The man spat right at Lucy's face. Lucy manage to say to Lisanna. "R-run!" Lisanna wanted to stay but she know she have to get help. Before she could run, another man appear in front of her and make her fainted. "Lisanna!" Lucy scream in pain.

That man release his hand and let Lucy cough loudly, catching her breath. "Y-you… Let Lisanna go!"

"No I don't want to, let's go together then." That man stretch his hand invite Lucy. Lucy grab her keys to summon her spirit but that man stomped his feet on Lucy's hand.

"Arhh!" Lucy scream

"You better not call any of your spirit or that girl will die." That man gesture his hand toward the other man who put a knife right at Lisanna's unconscious throat.

"Even she did not summon, I can go through the gate freely!" Loke said and lunch his attack at the man who holds Lisanna make the man flying far from Lisanna. Loke grab and hug Lisanna protectively.

"Impressive. But.." The man who still stepping on Lucy's hand grab Lucy's hair, rubbing his cheek on her. "How about you master?"

"Let her go!" Loke becomes furious. He put Lisanna away and run towards him to attack but he were force to go back to the celestial world when an arrow hit his chest directly. The arrow comes from the man he hit before this. "That happens when you let your feeling overcome your sense." The man smile in victory.

"You!" Lucy said angrily.

"Shut up and let's have fun!" He knocked Lucy out. Then they disappeared to the thin air.

He thought they are safe and not discovered by official guild, but he is wrong. Lucy have summon Plue that have been hiding in all those commotion. He runs towards the guild to inform them. Little that they know, they have create a war with the world's scariest guild.

* * *

To be continued.

Thanks for review, follow and favourite.

Have a nice day ^.^ (V)


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Lots of grammar and tenses mistake.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

In the guild.

Mirajane is having a bad feeling since Lisanna and Lucy went out of guild earlier. Remembering about Cana's card really didn't help lifting her heavy feeling at all.

'Is the card referring to Lisanna or Lucy? I've never wish it to be one of them but looking at the situation right now… I don't dare to say anything. Lisanna and Lucy have gone out for hours and it's getting dark. Is Lisanna and Lucy okay? Well, Lucy might stay at her home, but Lisanna should come here first before going back.' Mira is in deep thought but still maintaining her smile.

Cana and Levy sit together. They could not help but feeling worry and anxious creep inside their mind. The absence of the two did not help ease their mind at all.

"S-should we go find them?" Levy suggested.

"I think we should but according to Gray, Natsu is searching for Lucy while Gray will start his 'hunt' if Lucy did not come back before night." Cana answered.

"If that the case, we should look after Lisanna. After all, she did say she want to go out for a moment. But now, it has been more than a moment!" Levy becomes more concerned.

"I think you should.." Cana agreed.

Before Levy could move, Natsu burst into the guild. Worry plastered on his face with sweat covering his face and body.

"Is Lucy here?!" Natsu shouted.

"No, she did not come back yet, what's wrong?" Juvia answered.

"I've searching everywhere for her, I follow her scent but it stop near the river. I look at her house and every possible place she could go but I got nothing!" Natsu explain in panic.

"Stop at the river? Is… Is she… commit…suicide?" Evergreen tries to conclude.

"NO WAY!" Gray, Juvia, Levy, Natsu, Erza and Wendy said at the same time.

"She won't do something as stupid as that!" Gray argues.

"E-easy guys, I just make a random guess." Evergreen sweat dropped.

"Natsu, did you happen to see Lisanna or smell her scent nearby the time you search for Lucy? After you left, she went out but did not come back yet." Mira ask in worry.

"Eh? Lisanna too?!" Natsu screeched.

"Calm down Natsu, don't shout!" Erza hit Natsu's head.

"Ouchh! Sorry.. I'm sorry but I didn't find or smell her scent either." Natsu sighed. "This is all my fault, everything happen because of me." Natsu lowered his head, feeling really guilty.

"This is not good guys." Macao interrupts. "There are series of kidnapping happen around Magnolia these past few days. The culprit is still around."

"Oh no!" Mira trembled in worry. "We have to find the two of them at once." Mira becomes frantic.

"Yes we should. Mira, did you happen to know more information about this? Makarov asked.

"It's my card." Cana interrupt. "This morning, my card has been acting weird. I don't particularly tries to make a fortune for anyone but it seems to show something really unpleasant. At home, the card is glowing but as I reach the guild, the card shows itself. I don't know whose fortune but considering the situation, it might be one of the two." Cana explains loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Show me the card." Makarov instructed. He looks at the card and his expression darkens while his eyebrow knitted in worry. "I hope this is a mistake but look at the card yourself." Makarov shows the three cards to the guild. All of them is shocked but maintain their emotion well. "Go in group. We can't jump to a conclusion that they are being kidnapped but take it as a possibility. Find any trace of the two of them no matter what happen!" Makarov instructed.

Suddenly, the first card (crying goddess) that lying on the able move and floating before burn on its own. It shocked everyone in the guild.

"Did you do something Cana?" Makarov asked, anxious evident in his eyes.

"N-no! I did not do anything. It just… happen."

As everyone still shocked, they see Plue Lucy's spirit coming into the guild in hurry and exhaustion. At the same time, Loki appeared before them. His condition is far worse than Plue.

"Loki!" Gray is the first one to react and run towards them.

"What happen?" Natsu followed.

"I-it's Lucy and Lisanna." Loki tries his hard to stay in the human world. After all, he still injured from the previous fight and coming by his own power did not help either.

"What happen to them?" Makarov step forward trying to keep calm.

"Lucy and Lisanna were attacked. I was trying to help but knocked out instantly. Lucy manages to summon Plue to bring her keys here so that I can inform you guys. Plue can show you the place she was taken. The connection between Plue and Lucy will lead you to her. Please hurry, Lucy doesn't have her keys and if they knew Lucy keep Plue gate open….." Loke said breathlessly.

"Lead the way Plue, we have to go now." Natsu take Lucy's keys from Plue and lift him up.

"Help….them…." Loki manages to choke out before disappeared to the thin air.

"We will definitely get them back." Gray and Natsu said determine to get their beloved friend back.

"Besides Gray and Natsu, who's going?" Makarov asked.

"Me." Mira throw away her apron.

"Wendy and me." Erza take a step forward.

"I will not anyone hurt my little sister." Elfman added.

Makarov nodded. "Show them the terror of messing with Fairy Tail."

* * *

With Lucy and Lisanna

Lisanna pov.

I open my eyes scanning my surrounding. A wood roof? That's weird. So…. Weird…Since when Fairy Tail building become a wood? I sit up, rubbing my neck which happens to feel kind of hurt. Is this some kind of wooden cell? I'm confused, what is happening to me? I hold my head, thinking for a moment. I talk to Lucy and when we wanted to go back to guild… A men appeared, he capture Lucy…I tried to run away… and I here I am.. Wait.. Lucy! I look around trailing my eyes, scanning for Lucy. Then, I see Lucy lying on the floor near me, unconscious. My heart drops for a moment but relieve as I can see her breathing. I choose not to make noises and moves slowly and carefully towards Lucy.

Normal POV.

Lisanna shakes Lucy's body carefully to wake her up.

"Lucy…." Lisanna whispered.

Lucy groans a little, she rubbed her eyes and then opens it tiredly.

"Yes?" Lucy answered lazily and sits up facing Lisanna.

"What are you doing in my apartment Lisanna?" Lucy ask innocently, clearly clueless with the situation they were in.

Lisanna sweat dropped with the question and giggle. "Hehe, Lucy, did this place look like your apartment?" She gesture her hand to make Lucy see their surroundings.

Lucy looks around only to find herself in some sort of wood house. She then makes 'o' shape with her mouth when she remember everything that happen before she was captured.

"Oh my god! Lisanna! I think we're being captured!" Lucy said the obvious.

"Of course we are Lucy. You're being really slow today." Lisanna giggle.

"AHAHA.. I guess Gray and Natsu's behavior rubbed on me." Lucy laughed.

"Sure is!" Lisanna beam a happy smile.

"Anyway, are you okay? I remember you're being struck by that guy earlier." Lucy asks with concern while inspecting her body.

"I'm fine Lucy, how about you?"

"I'm fine, not need to worry."

Lisanna frown, "Show me you hand."

"Eh.. Why? I did say I'm fine." Lucy assures but Lisanna is quick enough to grab her hand.

"Ouch!" Lucy winch in pain. "See, you're hurt. You dare lie to me Lucy. If I tell Erza about this, she sure gives you some piece of her mind!" Lisanna lectures.

"Okay.. Sorry.. But really, this is not a big deal. Just a little bruise, courtesy of that unknown man. I wish to give him some punishment!" Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Calm down Lucy. Anyway, who are those guys that captured us? More importantly, why us?" Lisanna knitted her eyebrow in confusion.

"H-hello guys." An unknown voice said to them.

Lucy and Lisanna turn their head, looking for the source of the voice. They then realize that the voice come from the other side of the cell. They walk closer to their cell to take a good look of the figure in the cell. They then see a group of almost naked women in the cell with bruises and dry blood on their skin. The sight make Lucy and Lisanna felt really angry with whoever hurt them.

"Hei, are you guys okay?" A woman with black hair greeted them.

"We're fine. Who are you and what happen to you guys?" Lisanna answered.

"I'm Lisa. We're being kidnapped and that guy….. hurt…..and…..raped all of us." Lisa lowered her head a little. Lucy and Lisanna's eyes widen in fear and shock. Before they could say anything, she continues. "But forget about it. You have to run away. That guy has magic. You have to tell any guild to save the other girls. Find a way to prevent him kidnapped other girls…Run while you have the strength." She said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"We won't run away without you and the other girl." Lucy said firmly.

"We're done for. We don't have any meaning in life…Our precious thing has been taken away… our pride…. He has taken it all. We accept everything that happens to us. But we won't let anyone go through the same this in front of our eyes!" Lisa said.

"We are wizard. We can fight him." Lisanna encourage them.

"Just find a way to escape. We are safe here. He won't kill us.. yet… Just go, we will wait here.

"HAHAHA! What a lovely scene here! What makes you think you can run away? The whole building was made by my magic! I can feel your magic and movement young ladies." A man appeared in front of their cell.

"Are you the one who capture us?" Lucy stands up straight, facing him inside of the cell.

"Well, what if I say I am?" The men answer while smirking.

"I will make sure you regret doing this." Lisanna stand up beside Lucy, facing the men.

"What if I say I, the great Feng raped the girls in front of them and hurt their every soul and body?"

"You will taste hell." Lucy and Lisanna said at the same time. They clutch their hand while controlling their anger.

"Interesting." Feng smile widely.

* * *

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

Previously

"Are you the one who capture us?" Lucy stands up straight, facing him inside of the cell.

"Well, what if I say I am?" The men answer while smirking.

"I will make sure you regret doing this." Lisanna stand up beside Lucy, facing the men.

"What if I say I, the great Feng raped the girls in front of them and hurt their every soul and body?"

"You will taste hell." Lucy and Lisanna said at the same time. They clutch their hand while controlling their anger.

"Interesting." Feng smile widely

* * *

"You insolent fool! How dare you talk against my master with that kind of look." Another man appeared beside Feng, ready to attack Lucy and Lisanna with his dagger. He has a pale skin colour with red blood coloured eyes. He wears all black from head to toe.

"Nevermind them Jade." Feng take a step forward, facing the two of them. "I've make a good decision to trail you Lucy Heartfilia. Because of that, I can meet your friend here." He points his finger at Lisanna. "The two of you will become my new favourite. You better don't disappoint me." He laughed.

"Y-you trail me?" Lucy asked in disbelieve while ignoring the last statement.

"You see, it has been a while since the last time I have some fun with some wizard. Capturing girl without magic power did not give me any satisfaction. They are weak and hopeless which make me a bit boring. I come to Magnolia hoping the girl here will give me a good time. But.. Oh well, they are just the same. Luckily, I saw you fighting during the grand magic games and I think you will become an interesting girl to have fun with." He licks his lips and smirk which makes Lucy shuddered.

"You're disgusting." Lisanna spat.

"Am I? Thanks for the compliment." Feng ask with amusing tone.

"You're really mad. You can't do as you please! Hurting these innocent girls, taking their freedom and satisfying your desire? Just who do you think you are?" Lucy questioned.

"I am Feng. No less no more. I love doing this and you don't have any right to stop me. After all, you will become mine." Feng answer coolly.

"You will not lay your filthy hand on Lucy." Lisanna interrupt.

"If I can't lay my hand on her, why don't we start the night with you? You look wonderful."

Before none of them could move, Jade take the first move by appearing behind Lisanna, pulling her hair before appearing beside Feng. He did not release his grip on Lisanna's hair smashing Lisanna's body on the floor making her screaming in pain.

"Lisanna!" Lucy screams in horror. "Leave her alone! Is it me that you after. Don't hurt Lisanna!"

"Sure.. sure.. You're my first target but getting my second without a sweat is a gift." Feng walk away from Lucy. He stops right at Lisanna head and cupping her face, facing him. Jade is holding her arm backwards. "Only foolish people throw such a wonderful gift." He licks Lisanna's cheek and grin. "I'm no fool. I'll enjoy this gift to my heart content."

Lisanna's pov.

After that bastard lick my check I felt like want to puke. He is disgusting. I shake my head vigorously, making him release my face from his hand. I lift my head up, looking straight on his purple eyes and spit on his face.

"I'm a not a gift." I said in vicious tone, hoping he would stop.

He wiped the saliva on his face and laugh loudly. He then chocked my neck and putting his disgusting hand on shoulders ripping my shirt. He did not stop there. He uses his magic, making a handcuff based on the root. Somehow, I can feel my magic drained when he I try to use my strength. He kicked my stomach, making me scream on top of my lung. My eyes are blurry by the tears from my eyes. I can hear Lucy and the other girl screaming my name, begging him to stop.

"Calm down Lucy… I just unwrap the gift." He smirked.

I struggle to fight him. As he takes a step towards me, I move my leg trying to trip him but he manages to jump, avoiding my attack. I expected him to be angry, however he becomes more excited. He pulls my hair, making me stand up and kiss me hard. I can feel he enjoy everything he did. I'm so scared. I can't let him do as he please but… I can feel it… my whole body goes numb, stupefied by his action. He licks the blood on my lips, licking my neck and his hand started to moves from my breast, down to my tight. All I can do is begging for him to stop. The courage to fight him gone when I realize I'm helpless. Now I understand why Lisa asks us to run. Even though I'm a wizard.. I can't fight him…

Lucy's pov

I can't see this. But I can't let him do that to Lisanna. I have to save Lisanna but how? The time he start stripping Lisanna, I know I have to do whatever to make him stop. Even if I have to sacrifice myself. She is in danger because of me, Mira, Natsu and Elfman will hate me if I let her hurt, what more stained by that men. I touched my belt, taking out the only key I have in case of emergency. I just hope this will distract them. Before Feng could blemish Lisanna any further I summon Virgo.

"Open, the gate of maiden. Virgo!" I asked her to destroy the cell's gate. I knew human strength could not destroy the wood gate but Virgo's chain could. Feng turn his head and look at me in surprise.

"Stop what you're doing!" I warned.

Before I could do anything, Jade trust his dagger towards me. I manage to avoid it but not fast enough making the blade slash my side a bit. I hold my side, hoping the blood could stop. Virgo lunch forward to fight him but he disappeared and appear behind me with his dagger at my throat.

"You dare threat my master!" He said while pressing the dagger harder.

I keep my fear away and look directly at Feng who stare at my antic in amusement. I ignore Jade who will take my life away any moment and focus on Feng. I know Jade will follow whatever Feng told him. I have to manipulate Feng and Jade will stop.

"How about we make a deal?" I offer.

He raises his eyebrow and throws Lisanna away from him. He seems interested with my offer. I could hear Lisanna whimper in pain.

"What deal?"

"You know Lisanna and other girl could not satisfy your desire don't you? You want women who can keep you up all night and not stop in the middle don't they?" I ask him with the sexiest tone I can produce. I lick my lips, seducing him with all the technique I learn from the novel.

I could feel it, he is interested. His mind is simple, all he wants is women and he doesn't care about anything.

"I know you're my excellent choice dear. But what's the deal?"

"Promise me, you'll only play with me tonight. Just me and you without any disturbance. Including your over protective guard here." I raise my shirt slightly, making him more excited.

"Are you crazy Lucy?!" Lisanna manage to choke out.

"Don't listen to her master." Jade said, pressing the dagger harder making my neck bleed.

"Stop it Jade. Don't you dare hurt my collection." Feng instructed.

"That is interesting. How about you show me your charm. We'll see whether you can make my adrenaline rush. Stay away from us Jade, no interference unless I say so."

Jade releases me and I stand up straight, smile contently. I take out my whip and ready to try my best to extend the time. I just hope Plue made it to the guild while Virgo saves Lisanna and the others.

Virgo's pov

After princess try to reason with the kidnapper, I dig a hole to save the girl in the cell. There are about 10 girl who seriously injured and unconscious. I put them in a safe distance and start to take Lisanna. No matter how much I want to save princess first, her wish is my command. I have to obey. I hope she can hold on a little longer so that I can help her after this.

I cuddle Lisanna on my arm and put her with the others. I help her cut the handcuff and ask the permission to go back but she stopped me.

"Why did you take us away?" She ask.

"Hime ask me to take you guys to safety. I have to obey. Here, take this cloth." I hand her cloth from the celestial world and help her dressed.

"Thanks… I'm sorry I can't help Lucy. You have to hurry and save her." Lisanna beg me.

"I'll take my leave." I said.

Normal pov.

STAB.

Virgo is stabbed by Jade who actually watching them escapes. Lisanna is too shock to even say anything. Virgo who equally shock by the attack is forced to go back to spirit world.

"R-run away." Virgo manage to say before disappear.

"Look here.. Do you think I'm too dumb by not realizing you guys escape? It is just too funny to see you have your hope up ladies." Jade said to Lisanna.

Lisanna trying hard to stand up and fight. Even stumbling a few time, she keep her spirit up to protect the other injured girls.

"You're not going to keep them again. I will fight you." She said bravely.

"You think you can win me with that condition?"

"I will. That handcuff stops me from using magic. Without them, I know I can defeat you." Lisanna said confidently.

"Let's see if you can stand against me." Jade get into his battle stance together with his dagger, he is ready to attack.

* * *

With Lucy and Feng.

Lucy lunch forward, attacking Feng who dodging all the attack while laughing like a mad man.

"You look happy." Feng ask holding Lucy's arm and throw her to the wall.

Lucy who whimpers in pain smirked. "O-of course. Don't you realize that your collection is gone?"

"AHAHA.. Of course I do. Don't you realize that my pet is not here either?"

Lucy looks around and paled. At the same time, Virgo's key flashes "Oh no!" She tries to run away but Feng stopped her. A vine root preventing her from going out.

"You have promise me to keep me busy. If you want to save them, you have to defeat me first."

Lucy glares at him. She knows there is no way she could defeat him. But she can't give up yet. She strengthens her grip on her whip and begins to attack. Feng using his magic making a lot of vines trying to trust her but she jumps on them, jumping high and using the momentum to kick Feng's chest. Feng who careless, could not avoid it and receive the full blow. He skidded on the ground and hit the wall.

"You…" Feng growled.

Lucy did not waste any time and chanting her trump card.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._

"What are you doing?" Feng ask in confusion.

_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
Feng could feel the power Lucy is producing keep stronger and dangerous.

_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _

And Feng smirk.

Before Lucy could finish the chant, Lucy felt her stomach is being stabbed by vein root. Her eyes widen in fear. Fear that she could not save her friend. Her chant stop together with the power accumulated on her body. Her magical power is drained completely and she falls on her knee, holding the injured stomach.

"You're naïve. I've told you that I can feel every movement on this ground. I know you will save the others and become the scapegoat. What I don't expect is you can actually land a hit on my body. Oh well, things are going according my plan." Feng said as he takes a slow step towards Lucy. "And guess what? My adrenaline is rushing. I will make you mine." Feng said in seducing tone.

* * *

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! It has been long since last I updated. Sorry about that! Thanks for all the encouragement! Have a nice day.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

**With Lisanna and Jade**

Normal pov

"Twin blade!" Jade shouts. The blade appear on his elbow and he lunch forward to slash Lisanna.

"Animal soul: Wing" Lisanna dodge the attack and fly the opposite side of him and chanted "Animal soul: Rabbit" in order to smash him.

Jade who is agile enough manage to roll sideway before Lisanna could injure him.

"You think you can injure me with that kind of attack? Jade provoked

"Whatever!" Lisanna lunch forward and change her form to cat. "Animal soul: cat!" She manage to push Jade backward. Jade who shocked manage to protect himself by placing his arm in front of him. Lisanna did not stop and scratching his body non-stop.

"S-stop!" Jade begging her and then smirk. "As if!"

"Blade tornado!" Jade turn himself while grabbing lisanna wrist and turn around fast, creating tornado around him before he let Lisanna go and slashing her body continuously.

"Arhhhhh!" Lisanna screamed painfully. Her hand, body and legs. All over her body is slashed, not deep but enough to make her suffer and loss a lot of blood.

"Lisanna!" Lisa scream hysterically, the scene unfold in front of her is just too dreadfulness, lisanna's blood spill as the tornado keep moving. "Please…stop! I will follow what you want without complain. I'll give my all to you! Just. Please….. Let her go…. Stop…." Lisa begged while crying.

Jade stop his attack and let Lisanna drop with a lout Thud. Lisanna's blood covering his body while he smile contentedly.

"Lisanna!" Lisa trying hard to move towards Lisanna's direction despite her own condition.

"Lisa.." Lisanna manage to choke out, she barely conscious with her condition. Blood oozing out of her injury. She knows she really can't move if she value her life. At this rate, for sure she will die even if one attack land directly on her body.

Jade cancel his magic and walk slowly towards Lisanna. "What are you doing little girl? Didn't I warn you before? You can't win against me." Jade mocked while suppressing his laughter. "You look pathetic but I like it." Jade licking his lips which has Lisanna's blood on it.

"Don't hurt her anymore… I begged you." Lisa speak, trying her best not to cry.

Jade stop and look at Lisa's direction. His face looks so please but creepy enough to make Lisa faint. She tries her best to stay bold in front of him.

"Hmm? You who one of the coward girl here able to talk to me? How much courage that 2 mage here gave you until you can begged me like this?" Jade moves towards Lisa's direction. "But I like it!" He smirk and continue.

"All this time, I have laid my eyes on you but Feng take you away from me. Now, you choose to pick me over Feng? I'm honoured! Are you sure you will follow me? Only me? Not Feng?" Jade ask Lisa as he extremely close with her.

"Yes! I will follow you for the rest of my life. You're the only one for me!" Lisa answers with confidence. She knows this is the only way she can do to save Lisanna and other girl. At least she can't let anyone else died in front of her anymore.

"NO! DON'T!" Lisanna shouted while trying to move.

"Silence!" Jade shouted and activate his blade, throwing it towards Lisanna.

"Haa?" Lisanna who barely sense the danger just watch the blade with confusion.

"Lisannaaa!" Lisa shouted her heart out with hope anyone or anything could stop the blade from injuring Lisanna.

**At the same time with Lucy and Feng**

Lucy who still could not comprehend what happen force herself to sit, facing Feng who walks toward her with dangerous look on his face

"Come on sweetie, you should just lay there and don't move. I will come and serve you" Feng said while grinning happily.

Lucy did not say anything and whimpering in pain while moving backward and holding her fresh injury.

"Oh please dear, don't move, it will only hurt you. Come to me sweetie" Feng garb Lucy's wrist and force her face to rest on his shoulder while petting her back gently.

"L-let go of me!" Lucy tries her best to break free from Feng.

"Don't kill the joy Lucy, didn't you promise to entertain me?" Feng makes his vein wrap Lucy's back to the pole, her ankle downwards while her hand at her side. Lucy totally defenseless and weak. Her strength gone completely while her consciousness started to fade.

Even in those condition, Lucy tries her best to stay awake and face Feng. She can't give up now. She knows her friend will come and save her and Lisanna. She trust them. All she can do now is buy some time to distract him.

Lucy take a deep and painful breath and say "You know… You can't get away with this. You've cause too much damage to me and Lisanna. Fairy Tail won't keep silent about this!"

"Oh? Is that so? Of course I know how wild Fairy Tail is. Don't you know I have taken enough precaution wiping out our scent? No one could track us! Even your beloved dragon slayer." Feng whisper the last part.

Lucy could not help but blush a little with that beloved remark. "W-what?" 'Oh no Lucy. You should not blush! Just what wild imagination are you thinking now?' Lucy scream in her mind.

"HAHAHA, so simple minded aren't you my dear. But forgive me. I had to take you away, you've cause too much damage to me too. No one. Again I repeat, No one able to hurt me like the way you do! I'll make you suffer slowly and of course painfully."

"T-they will come. I'm sure of it." Lucy's voice cracked.

"They won't come and they won't know this place." Feng said confidently.

Lucy's face turns pale with that statement. His word is serious, this is the first time he shows his true colour. Her blood runs cold and it send chill to her spine. With her condition and blood loss, she knows she can't hold on that long. She only hope Natsu and the others will come.

Feng shows his dagger and starts incising Lucy's cheeks and lick the blood. "Shall we start this my dear? I'll show you how wild and serious man I am. You're my favourite. So…. We will take our time. Just don't die on me yet" Feng smirk evilly.

**With Natsu and the others**

All of them running at their top speed.

"Where are they Plue?" Natsu asks as they run

"Pun..Punn!" Plue shows the direction with his hand, at that time, Plue starts to melt.

"Plue! Hang in there!" Happy urge

With last last sign, Plue shows the final direction before he vanish. Cold sweat starting to form on their head as they knows, Lucy's magical power has completely gone.

Happy and Natsu are stupefied.

"Shit! Which way should we go?!" Gray cursed.

"I'm sure they are nearby. Lucy is defenseless right now!" Erza tries to stay calm

"Oh no!" Mira started to panic but assured by Elfman.

At the same time, they heard a loud sound of people fighting and Wendy caught Lisanna's scent.

"Here. They are close!" Wendy said

All of them runs towards the direction with hope they're not too late.

**At the guild**

Cana's card that lay on the floor starts glowing. To be precise the second, which is the devil starts floating and burning while the death angel's card glowing on the table. Nervous evident in all the guild mate's eyes. They have to prepare for the worst.

* * *

TBC!


End file.
